The Vampire Queen Regina
by Arwen17evenstar
Summary: Swan Queen and a little Ruby/Regina/Emma. Emma is a young slave girl sold to a fearsome vampire queen. SMUT with some plot. Dubious consent, enjoy!


The new humans for sell were lined up before the Vampire Queen. It was well known she preferred blondes so quite a few of the humans being presented by the traders were blonde.  
Queen Regina selected two girls from the line up. She could smell their virginity from a mile away. A dark haired one called Milah and a blonde called Emma. They were not broken yet and unused, the perfect playthings for the upcoming festival.  
As the vampire queen approached them, Milah and Emma held hands tightly, trying to steel their nerves against the dangerous creature approaching them. There was a sharp, sudden intake of breathe as the queen insert her finger into one then the other, but she did not harm them.  
"This one." Regina gestured at Milah, "She is considerably tighter than the other."  
Milah was grabbed by a servant and led down a corridor. Emma felt an irrational sting of rejection from not being good enough for the Queen. But soon Emma found out it wasn't a rejection, it was she who had been selected for the Queen's personal collection.

* * *

One of Regina's many parties was taking place tonight and it was the first time Emma had been allowed outside of her sleeping quarters. She had been kept there for weeks, untouched. Now she was summoned to sit at the feet of Regina's throne.

Emma watched Graham take Milah from the back while she remained on her hands and knees. The other vampires watched the naked human slaves with pleasure. Another male slave stepped up to join in the debauchery of Milah. Emma herself was clothed during this festival, but she watched Milah's fate with a tortured face.

Emma remained sitting at the feet of her new mistress while Regina watched the spectacle. Suddenly, the queen reached down and pulled Emma into her lap. Emma squirmed uncomfortable in the vampire queen's lap when Regina grabbed her breasts and squeezed. She could feel herself getting wet against Regina's thigh, she wasn't wearing any underwear. Regina whispered filthy endearments and threats in her ear as she continued to maul her breasts. "Look at them. I could have chosen you instead of the other girl. But I decided to keep you for myself because of that pretty golden hair of yours."

* * *

_Training_ was a part of any human slave's life. The vampire's ability to draw out desire in humans, even when they didn't want to feel good, just made everything more tempting and embarrassing.

Emma was being personally trained by the possessive queen. No other hand was allowed to touch her. Vampires could smell a person's scent from a mile away, which was why everyone gave Emma a wide berth. They wanted no accusations directed their way. The punishment would have been severe if anyone touched what belonged to the queen.

The lessons with her queen had fallen into a routine that Emma would have etched into her soul for the rest of her short life. Today's training session started like any other. Regina summoned the girl to her private chambers.

The queen was dressed in a tight blue dress that revealed the expanse of her toned back. Her long hair was down today and flowed freely like waterfalls of midnight. She was an absolute vision from some feverish dream. Emma's mouth felt dry, her nipples hardened and perked. Everything Regina had encouraged in her.

The vampire queen ordered the girl to bend over her desk. Emma complied, wondering what was going to happen next.  
"If you move before I tell you to, there will be consequences." Regina's warning was hissed softly in her ear.  
Emma felt her pants being pulled down until her ass was bared to the room.  
She never wore panties...Queen's order.  
Regina smacked her ass and Emma cried out in pain and surprise.  
"Stay still, my pet." Regina reminded her.  
Emma gripped the edge of the desk, steeling herself for the next blow.  
Regina continued to unleash a series of harsh blows upon her. Emma's porcelain backside was quickly turning a shade of red. She whimpered, embarrassed as she felt herself becoming gloriously wet.  
Regina stopped her assault and drew a line of pleasure between Emma's thighs, her fingers coming away wet. "Good girl." was Regina's only comment before she pressed herself against Emma's body.  
Regina's silky dress scrapped against Emma's abused backside. It was beyond erotic. Emma's eyes rolled back in her head as she fought the urge to grind herself into the vampire queen above her.  
"Now pet, what do you want me to do?"  
Emma knew this routine.  
"I want you to feed from me."  
"Is that all you want?"  
"I want you to fuck me."  
Regina immediately turned her over and raised her onto the desk.  
Emma leaned back further onto the desktop, as Regina wrenched her knees apart, staring at Emma's perfectly ready, wet pussy.  
Gleaming white fangs extended and sunk into the tender flesh of an inner thigh. Emma gasped as pain and pleasure rolled into one unending stream of desire.  
Regina held her thighs still with ease as the rest of Emma's body writhed uncontrollably. She knocked things off the desk, searching for a handhold, and finally managed to grip the other side of the desk.  
Once Regina was done drinking from her, she turned to Emma's nearby pussy and took a long, slow lick, which had Emma begging for mercy.  
Regina thrust her tongue inside and Emma shifted her hips to better accommodate her Queen's rhythm. She came in minutes and was still trembling while Regina clutched Emma to herself like a favorite doll, petting her golden curls.  
"You always do so well, my sweet." Regina praised her.

* * *

Was it strange that Regina was becoming her obsession? The shining light of her entire world? This wasn't about sex. This was about making her smile. The rare times when Regina genuinely smiled at her, it was like a thousand sunbursts. It stopped her heart every time. Every time her heart stopped for a moment, Emma hoped it would stay that way. She wanted to become a vampire. She wanted Regina see her as more than just a favorite pet.

_"She doesn't love you, you pathetic child. She has always viewed humans as beneath her. The only real affection she has is given to her fledglings, her children."_ a vampire had told her once, when she was caught staring after the Queen with a lovesick puppy expression.

Emma chose to ask her question when her Queen was quite relaxed and in a good mood. The vampire queen was examining a book of proposed dress designs and patterns. Whatever she picked out would be tailored to her form and then handmade for her.

"My queen, if I asked it of you, would you turn me?" Emma asked from her place on the floor.  
The Queen started in surprise and glanced at her pet, before returning to her patterns book, "That is not a gift I give lightly. Why should I turn you?"  
_"Because I want to be with you forever" _seemed like too sappy of a response, so Emma said nothing.

When no response was forthcoming, Regina prodded, "Why do you want to be a vampire, Emma?"

Emma tried to choose her words with care, not knowing what answer would make Regina say 'yes'.

"I want many things. I believe becoming a vampire would enable me to have most of them."

"Oh, you have an entire _list_ of desires?" Regina was amused. "Do pray tell."

In the end, Regina said 'no'. Nothing on Emma's list intrigued her. It was all the same reasons thousands of others had given her when they had asked to be turned. Regina never turned people on request anyway. It always created weak vampires. The strongest vampires were created when the human struggled to the bitter end to cling to life. Oh, the irony.  
Regina had fought tooth and nail to** not** become a vampire when Cora turned her. But because of that, she was one of the strongest vampires around.

Being a vampire was for those with a strong desire to live. Running to death with open arms was weakness, a lack of strength and courage. A weak person could never become a strong predator.

* * *

Emma was devastated with Regina's refusal. Somehow, Regina believed Emma wasn't strong enough. What could she do to prove herself to the Queen? She would slay dragons in the Queen's name if that's what it took.

Years rolled by and Emma grew older. Once, she had been an innocent 15 year old, dropped into the lion's den after being sold by traders. Now, she was 28 years old and only looked a couple years younger than the age the Queen appeared to be. Of course, the Queen was about three times her age, but it was nice be a woman now instead of a little girl. The Queen had kept her around. She didn't sleep with Emma as much anymore, preferring her fetish for young virgins, but the Queen still seemed fond of Emma and that was enough to keep her as a pet.

An older vampire named Cora showed up at one of Regina's celebrations of hedonism and started causing trouble. Emma was sure she must have had a death wish, considering how she challenged the crazy vampire.

Emma found Cora in a side room at the party with a cornered slave girl. She was about to sink her fangs into a young slave called Ruby. Not only was this slave the personal property of her Queen, but she was also Emma's current best friend. Emma barreled into Cora before her fangs could pierce Ruby's flesh. Cora snarled at her as she picked herself off the ground, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

Emma stayed in front of Ruby. "Ruby is property of Queen Regina. You have no right to feed on her or touch her in any way."

"And I suppose you are her property too? Otherwise, you wouldn't be so stupid to talk to me that way, _human_." Cora grabbed Emma and yanked her painfully forward.

"Regina's grown soft if this is how she allows her pets to behave towards vampires." Cora yanked back Emma's head. "If either of you scream, I'll snap both of your necks in less than a second."

Emma's vision went red with fury. No way was this fucking bitch going to feed from her. She didn't deserve one drop of Emma's blood, and only Regina was her mistress.

Emma didn't scream, but she fought like the devil to escape Cora's clutches. It didn't work. Her human strength couldn't overpower even the weakest of vampires, let alone Cora. Cora merely laughed and sunk her fangs into Emma's neck. It was complete agony for Emma as she continued to struggle fruitlessly. Cora was doing nothing to make her feeding more comfortable. Vampires could completely control whether their victims hurt like hell or floated on oceans of bliss during a feed. Most vampires felt a natural instinct to soothe their prey into submission with visions of peace or desire. It took a lot less energy to feed if your prey simply fell limp and cooperated. But Cora apparently had a sadistic streak and liked her prey to remain feisty.

Cora had drained Emma to the point of death before Regina burst in, sensing something was amiss with her possessions. She found Ruby sobbing on the floor and Cora feeding on a half-dead Emma.

Regina tore Cora away from Emma immediately with a roar of fury. "How dare you come into my territory and feed on my humans!"

"Your plaything attacked me!" Cora raged back at her. "She had it coming!"

"She. Is. Mine." Regina pointed towards the door. "Leave now or I will call blood oath down upon your head."

Cora snarled one last time before storming out the door. Regina turned back to her humans to do damage control.

Emma was pale and lifeless on the floor. Her heart was slowing. Regina could count the beats with ease.

After assessing that Ruby was unharmed, Regina commanded "Ruby, leave us."

Ruby scampered out the door with a sorrowful howl, "Please don't let her die, mistress."

Regina sat on the floor and pulled Emma into her arms. "You stupid, brave, reckless girl." Regina whispered softly. "You haven't grown any common sense since the day you first tumbled into my bed."

Biting her own wrist, Regina filled her mouth with blood. Then she leaned down and covered Emma's mouth with her own. Emma awoke as the first batch of blood slid down her throat. She squirmed, trying to escape the fire coating her insides, but Regina held her still, keeping their lips locked so Emma was forced to swallow the blood. Regina went back to her wrist to collect more blood before forcing her mouth back on Emma.

Regina continued to replace Emma's blood loss with her own blood, amid Emma's squeaks of protest. It seemed to take forever, but eventually the taste of the blood changed for Emma. It went from being like liquid fire to something quite...succulent. She began to hesitantly drink from Regina's mouth, like a baby bird expecting its mother to feed it.  
As soon as Regina noticed this change in demeanor, she offered her wrist, which at that point, Emma was eager to latch onto and drink her fill.

* * *

She was pleasantly cold...or warm...or whatever she was, maybe room temperature. Emma shifted comfortably underneath the soft furs of the bed, snuggling her pillow. _Wait a second..._

Emma's eyes snapped open. She was lying in Regina's bed, but Regina wasn't present. Emma's memory felt foggy. How had she ended up here? The last she remembered she was at the party. Maybe she had consumed too much alcohol and slipped and hit her head or something. Nothing seemed out of place, except her messed up memories...and a burning in her throat. Emma clutched at it. _God...she needed water. Or something to soothe the __horrible __burning__ itch._

"Good, you're awake." Regina entered, followed by Ruby. "Ruby's offered to help."

"Help with what?" Emma asked, bewildered.

Ruby walked over and sat down next to her on the bed. She flicked her hair back and Emma's eyes instantly zeroed in on the pale flesh of her neck. Her mouth watered.

"Oh god...oh god!" Emma's breathing intensified into a panic attack as the realization hit her.

"Shhh...it's ok." Regina grabbed Emma's hands to soothe her. "I won't let you hurt Ruby. You just need to have a little drink."

Regina rubbed soothing circles on Emma's back as Emma pulled Ruby toward her, on autopilot. Emma felt her fangs pulsing with hunger as her lips drew back to bare them.

"Gently, my sweet." Regina warned her as Emma sank her fangs into Ruby's neck.

What an amazing feeling! Pure life was being poured down her throat and it soothed the fire immediately. Ruby was enjoying herself too if her erotic moaning was anything to go by.

Regina tugged on her shoulder to let Emma know when time was up. Emma reluctantly let go of Ruby's neck and retracted her fangs. She couldn't stop herself though from she planting a soft kiss on Ruby's lips. Ruby responded eagerly, caught up in Emma's seductive power, until Regina interrupted.

"And this is where Ruby leaves the room before you have her flat on her back, screaming your name."

Emma pouted as she watched Ruby leave.

Regina smirked at this response, tipped Emma onto her back, and mounted her. "I don't remember giving you permission to ravish my pets, Emma. You're my fledgling now, but you're still MINE."

Regina's lips descended onto Emma's with force. Emma arched her body up against Regina's.

"Please, my queen...please..." Emma whimpered.

* * *

**There wasn't enough vampire!Regina in my life, so that's why this fic happened. :)**

**Please Review!**


End file.
